


Family Comes Together

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, a lot of fluff, post battle of exegol, with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: When everyone gets back to the base on Ajan Kloss, there's an unexpected reunion between father an son.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is just a quick idea that I had about Kes actually fighting in the Battle of Exegol and what would happen after he reunites with Poe (and also meeting Rey!)
> 
> I hope you all like it!

When they finally step out of the hug, Finn is pulled away into another celebration by Jannah, leaving Poe and Rey together. Poe is still softly holding onto Rey’s hand as they stare at each other. There’s celebrations all around them, people reuniting with their loved ones and there are still ships landing all over the jungle base. Maybe they should be with the rest of command making sure that everything is fine, but they feel like they deserve to celebrate like everyone else. 

“We made it home, both of us,” Rey says, a huge smile appearing on her face. 

“I know,” Poe says, truly not able to find the right words to describe how he is feeling right now. “I didn’t think we’d win for a moment.” It feels unbelievable that they did, he will never forget the moment Lando arrived with the rest of the galaxy to back them up. As he looks at Rey, wondering how they are both standing on Ajan Kloss together, he realizes that he shouldn’t question it too much and just enjoy it.

“But we did,” Rey replies and steps closer him, letting go of his hand so she can wrap her arms around his neck. “What do you want to do now?” 

Poe wraps his uninjured arm around her waist and sighs. “Take a nap,” Poe jokes, making Rey chuckle, but also truly believing that a nap would be a good thing for both of them. “Or maybe a shower would be nice. I’m not feeling particularly difficult at the moment.”

Rey just rolls her eyes before leaning in and kissing him. Poe melts into the kiss and pulls her even closer. The kiss deepens quite quickly and they usually keep the PDA to a strict minimum, but this feels like a good moment for them to brake one of their rules. Poe starts peppering her whole face with kisses, making her laugh and feel so much better. Poe finally stops after pressing a last one on her lips. 

Poe’s face suddenly changes from happy to deeply concerned which makes Rey immediately reach for her lightsaber. 

“Dad?” Poe says incredulously, still holding on to Rey tightly.

***

Kes walks the the boarding ramp of the ship, trying to see if he can spot his son. He knows Poe made it, he heard his voice calling the fleet back to base after the battle over Exegol was over.

When he had received the transmission from Lando asking for help to defeat Palpatine, it had taken him two second to grab his gear and he left with the other Rebellion veterans on Yavin. He had seen a lot of fights back when he was a Pathfinder, but the things he saw today were horrifying. Maybe it’s because in the middle of the battle he saw a bright orange X-wing fly pass him being trailed by a dozen TIE fighters and nobody else but his son could be in that ship. 

He walks around for a couple of minutes and watches as Luke’s X-wing lands and a girl climbs out of it looking for something. He doesn’t miss the lightsabers hanging from her belt and follows where she’s looking at, somehow having the feeling that she is also looking for Poe. 

Kes watches as his son another friend run towards her and they all hug tightly. He gets flashbacks to Endor as everyone watched as Luke, Han and Leia reunited and realizes, maybe for the first time, that his son was at the center of this war. Poe will be at the center of the history of the war against the First Order which makes the father in him very proud, but also worried that Poe will never have the chance to take a step back and come home, settling down with someone he loves. Poe had always throws himself into his work, giving it all has no matter what the consequences are to himself.

All that worry is quickly set aside as he watches his son interact the Jedi. He is even happier when the Jedi and his son kiss, both of them looking so profoundly in love. 

Then Poe looks over the girls shoulder and sees him.

***

Poe drags Rey forward with him and goes to his father’s side. “Dad what are you doing here? Gods did you go to Exegol? Are you okay? Please tell me you weren’t in the ground forces. I can get you a medic,” Poe rambles worriedly, already reaching for his commlink to call for a medical officer. 

Rey stops him, squeezing his hand and making him look at her. “You can relax Flyboy, we’re safe now. How about you introduce me to your dad?” Kes watches, amazed as his son takes a deep breath and calms down.

“You’re right, dad this is Rey. Rey did is my father Kes Dameron.”

“It’s an honour to meet you sir,” Rey says, feeling a bit more shy now that she calmed Poe down. 

“I could say the same Rey,” Kes smiles and Rey finds it it really endearing how similar it is to Poe’s smiles. “And please call me Kes, I think we are about to spend a lot more time together.”

Rey doesn’t have to be a Jedi to know that Kes really wants to hug his son, but she can still feel how shocked Poe is so she lets go of his hand and puts it on his lower back, prompting him to step onto his father’s arms. 

“I’m glad you’re okay dad,” Poe whispers, melting into the hug like he was five years old again.

“I’m not the one who was in a bright orange X-wing mijo,” Kes says, his voice tight. “and you’re the one who needs to see a medic with that arm of yours.” He eyes the bandage and the very homemade sling. “Blaster shot?”

Poe steps away and laughs, thinking his father is joking, but quickly realizes he will need to go to the med bay to have his arm checked out or Kes will carry him there himself with Rey helping him. 

After the quick visit to get his arm bandaged up properly with bacta and using the opportunity to make sure that everyone who is also in the med bay are okay. 

While Kes is talking with one of his old friend from the Rebellion, Poe uses the opportunity to talk to Rey.

“Do you mind if my dad stays in our tent tonight? I know he could probably find himself a place to sleep and he’s fully able to figure is way around the base-”

“Of course I don’t mind Poe,” Rey answers quickly. “I would be honoured. It’s nice to have family with us.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So yeah this is where we’ve been living for about a year,” Poe shows Kes the little tent that Rey and him have been calling home. “I’ll get you a sleeping mat from the Falcon later and we have a lot of extra blankets because Rey gets cold at night a lot.”

“I’ll be fine mijo.” Kes drops his bag in the corner of the tent, next to Poe’s identical one which makes Rey really happy for a reason she can’t put her finger on. 

Finn ducks into the tent, drink in hand and a huge smile on his face. “We’ve just opened some of the crates some people brought and there’s so much food and drinks. Can we expect an appearance from our favourite Jedi and our crazy flyboy?”

Poe looks at Rey before answering, wanting to know if she wants to have some alone time.

“How about you and I get the party started and they can join later,” Kes interrupts. “There’s nothing like a victory party.” He turns back and winks at Poe who can’t help but shake his head in embarrassment.

“We’ll catch up with you later,” Rey answers kindly.

They watch as Kes pulls Finn into a side hug as they walk towards to music. Once the tent is closed and it’s just the two of them, the reality of everything hits them like a ton of brick. Rey sits down on their bed and bunches a blanket into her lap.

“So do you want to talk more about what I told you over the comms?” Rey asks him quietly.

“If you want to talk about it. I told you that I didn’t care who your family was when we got together and I still don’t care. Unless you want me too?” Poe adds hesitantly.

Rey had told him who her grandfather is Palpatine over the comms as they were flying back to base after the battle. She was so afraid of his reaction that she couldn’t bare seeing his reaction if it was disgust or fear, but her wonderful Poe and simply answered with concern, for her. He just wanted to know if she was doing okay. She hates that she assumed the worst of him and she really wants to apologize.

“I think I should have told you face to face, it wasn’t fair for me to do that to you,” Rey admits, looking down at her feet.

Poe kneels down in front of her and cups her cheek. “Rey, sweetheart, I understand that this was a hard thing for you to learn and that telling me probably scared the shit out of you. You had the right to choose the way you were the most comfortable with to tell me.” Poe can’t be mad at her for doing it like, he can’t even imagine how traumatic facing Palpatine was in the first place.

“You are such a wonderful man Poe,” Rey whispers, her eyes filling with tears. “I have so much more to tell you and I don’t know where to start.”

“You start where and when you want. I’ll be there to support you no matter what.” He kisses her hands and drops his head into her lap, relishing in the intimacy and peace of the moment. “But I thought I was a difficult man,” he jokes, wanting to lighten the moment.

“Oh you still are difficult, but you are also wonderful,” Rey laughs and cards her hand through his sweaty curls. “Let’s clean ourselves up, go to the party, have some fun with all of our friends and eat something.”

“That’s an amazing idea.”

They change out of their dirty clothing and make their way towards the party. As soon as they walk into the clearing were everybody is already partying and having a good time. 

Poe grabs a cup of a punch that looks fruity enough for Rey to like it and joins her and the crate that she chose as her seat. He hands her the drink and watches as she takes a small sip of it. Rey closes her eyes and swallows it slowly.

“You like it?” He asks over the music as she hands him the cup nodding happily. He takes a sip of it and enjoys as the sugar hits his tongue and the alcool burns down his throat, Rey’s favourite combination.

They enjoy the night as much as possible, even joining some dances, but they both get tired quickly and decide to retire back to their quarters. Although their intentions were to go to sleep as soon as possible, they both realize they really need to clean themselves before getting into bed. They shower together, Rey helping Poe to wash the parts he can’t reach with his injured arm. 

They can barely hear the music from this far on base and they seem to be the only people not at the party, making the moment really intimate. They both laugh a bit at the amount of grime that they rub of their bodies, still in wonder over the fact that they both survived. 

When they get back to their tent, Rey remakes the bed as Poe puts away their gear and their clothing.

“Let’s go to sleep Flyboy,” Rey says mid yawn and laying down on the bunk. Poe fits himself behind her, laying on his good side and puts his arm over her waist.

“Sleep well, I love you so so much,” Poe murmurs against the back of her neck.

“I love you too Poe.”

Poe falls asleep almost immediately, but Rey can’t seem to find sleep as quickly no matter how tired she feels. Her mind is still processing everything that has happened and everything that she will have to do now. Even if they’ve technically won the War, there’s still so much to do before everyone is free and peace settles in the Galaxy. 

But she knows they can make it, her family has her back and she has theirs. They’ll do it together.

***

“I think I’ll be heading to bed now,” Kes announces, squeezing Wedge’s shoulder and says goodnight to all his friends. “Goodnight Finn!” He yells over the music at the younger man and gets an incoherent yell that he assumes is a goodnight.

He walks down the dirt path towards the tent, humming along to the song that’s playing. He had seen Poe and Rey during the night talking with a lot of people and even dance. It was strange to hear so many people call his little boy general and seeing people coming up to him to shake his hand, but he feels so much pride knowing that his son had such an important role in the war.

Kes had seen both of them leave the party about two hours ago and they looked so exhausted so he tries to be as quiet as possible as he enters the tent. 

His sleeping mat is already rolled out next to BB-8 charging dock and there’s a neat pile of blankets on it. Kes looks at the bunk and is surprised to see that Rey is awake, but he assumes she’s a light sleeper and that he probably woke her up. He mouths an apology at her, but she nods her head and smiles, telling him that she isn’t mad. He can only see Poe’s hair poking out from behind her and they are both of them buried under blankets making it an even more adorable scene to look at.

“Goodnight,”Kes whispers to her and lays down in his bed.

He knows there’s still a lot more work to be done before the First Order is entirely defeated, but he still keeps the hope that they will come home to Yavin, safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon-ish!


End file.
